


Reading in secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [164]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Jealous John, M/M, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock needs to read articles to help him figure out his feelings... (Somewhere in SiB)





	Reading in secret

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta-read by Notjustmom!

“What the hell are you reading?” the doctor was laughing as he enters the living room, happy for his unexpected short shift at the clinic, as his eyes fall on his friend surrounded by Marie-Claire and Cosmopolitan.

Sherlock, who was indeed sitting in a pile of what can only be called  _women’s_ magazines, raises his head.  _Shit. Quick!_   “Research. Lot of it.”  _Personal research_. “A case. Obviously.” He quickly stacks the glossy magazines neatly under his chair before rising from the floor in front of the fireplace and flees to his bedroom.

 _Weird_. John thoughts.  _Weirder than usual more precisely._ Walking quietly near the leather chair, he uses his toes to spread the magazines all over the floor again.  _Oooops!,_ glimpsing at the headlines.

> _How to know if you’re ready for real love?_
> 
> _Afraid to lose friends because of a new found love interest?_
> 
> _Quiz! 15 questions to know if it’s everlasting love!_
> 
> _Falling in love for the first time?_
> 
> _The do's and don’ts of a good relationship!_

_Fuck. It’s real._ Suddenly pale, John replaces the magazines to their place before falling on his chair, ashamed. Then thinks to himself,  _he’s really in love with that woman. Irene Adler! How could he do that to ME?_ Unaware that Sherlock, every time John goes on a date, suffers through the same blues.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Sherlock was reading to help him understand his feelings for John (You moronic clueless man!)
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
